Come Undone
by KillerQueens
Summary: After the conflict with Aizen had been resolved, everything in Karakura Town went back to normal... or so everyone thought. The remergence Espada into everyone's lives has thrown them for a loop. Why are they back and what do they want with Orihme?
1. Daydream

_It's so pretty outside…_

"Therefore, all following verbs pertaining to the subject…"

_I want to go and sleep under the trees._

"…should be left in their infinitive forms."

_Or I could bring all of my friends and we could have a picnic!_

"Inoue?"

_I wonder why they never let me cook though…"_

"Hello? Inoue Orihime?" The teacher waved a single hand in front the girl's face. "…Are you paying any attention?"

Her attention was snapped away from the window and back to the teacher. "I-I'm so sorry." She looked down as her cheeks blushed, "It won't happen again."

The teacher raised a skeptical eye brow and walked back to the board as other students snickered. Orihime, after all, was infamous for not paying attention. Some wondered how she even passed at all.

The small girl rubbed her temples and struggled to keep her eyes glued to the board. As if her head and neck were on their own cycle much like Earth, with each passing second her head would turn further and further from the board, and closer and closer towards the window.

Only this time, instead of the trees catching her attention, something much different did.

_Did the sky just…I mean it kinda looked weird for a moment…_

The girl quickly flicked her eyes towards the room, scanning for observers, but they were all absorbed in the lesson.

_Does that mean…_

She gulped as she felt her body temperature go up a degree.

…_they're here?_

_I know that only happens when they come! I-I should tell Kurosaki-kun! Or maybe even Rukia…_

But instead, her eyes lids lowered and the corner of her mouth threatened a smile.

_B-but…I don't want to…_

_I hope it's him! I hope he is here to see me!_

Her eyes flicked up to the clock, suddenly dreading every passing second, wanting to run back to her apartment.

_Grimmjow, I hope you're here. _

Even as she said his name in her head, blood rushed up to her face, spewing out across her cheeks. The hand she was leaning on getting a little moist.

_I remember the last time he visited me. He is so beautiful. Men can be beautiful, can't they? How could anyone disagree? That electric blue hair…_

_I just want to tug it._

_Well…I probably wouldn't do that though…I'm such a wimp._

_And his body! Who ever thought someone could posses such a perfectly sculpted frame like that?? _

Her heart start beating faster, she could _feel_ it beating in her ears.

_I wish I could run my hand down his chest, I bet it's really soft. I wonder what he smells like…I bet he smells really good. What kind of soap does he use?_

_Oh goodness! What does he look like in the shower! _

_Wait—no stop, this is bad! Even in my mind, it would be wrong to think about someone that way…_

_But no one will find out!_

_Still…_

_I wonder what he looks like._

Her mouth grew dry and her bangs hid her eyes.

…_without clothes on? _

_Yes, I want to know! Ah, I just thought of something…_

_You think he has blue hair…everywhere?_

_I mean…it has to be right! I find it hard to believe that he would spend time dying his hair blue…that just doesn't seem like him…_

_Blue pubic hair? I have never heard of that before…Although my own powers had been a shock to me…_

_Wait, wait, wait those are like two completely different things! Blue pubic hair and my abilities! I wonder why it's even called pubic hair… Kinda looks like the word public…but you can't show that in public! They should have named it something else…Oh man, I have said it so many times now it doesn't even sound like a word anymore!_

The image of Grimmjow in the shower entered her mind again, completely blocking everything out.

_The water trickling down his skin….down his back…around that tattoo I fixed for him…_

_Hmm, I wonder if the water is warm…_

She was so consumed with the thought she even allowed herself to be in the vision.

… _I would open the curtain really slow so I wouldn't disturb him; I hope he doesn't mind surprises…_

_He's turned around…he must not know I am here still..._

_I threw the towel off myself, only feeling the tiny drops of water ricocheting of his body. I was about to tap his shoulder when…_

…_he spun around and smirked._

_He wasn't surprised at all!!!_

_He pulled me under the water with him and ran his hand through my hair. _

_Then I did the unthinkable and looked down…by God! It _is _blue!!!!_

_I started blushing and looked away when he crashed his lips onto mine. We continued to kiss under the faucet when suddenly he broke away. _

"_Orihime…" he said in his husky voice._

_I tilted my head. _

"_Ori-HIME!"_

_Wow…he sounded just like my teacher…_

"_ORIHIME!!!"_

The small girl jumped nearly out of her seat as the teacher slammed a book down on her desk.

"ORIHIME! Get out of my classroom right now!"

The girl raised her delicate hands, waving them in protest, "B-but…"

"Go to the detention room." She pointed to towards the door. "Now."

The girl sighed and grabbed her books quietly and made her way for the door. She was almost relieved to be out of there, she hated that teacher anyways.

She continued to make her way down the hall until she arrived at the door. Though she did get out of class, detention was embarrassing and rarely anyone got it except burnouts.

She took a deep breath and slid the door open. The room was empty!?

_Where is the teacher? This is the right room! I know it is!_

Just as she was turning to leave she felt a hand on her wrist pulling her back.

"Orihime?" It was Kurosaki Ichigo, with the small usual pissed off look on his face.

Her heart skipped a beat, as his grip tightened, forcing her to turn around.

"Where do you think you're going? Skipping detention?" And for a moment he even smiled at her.

"N-no…I—" She was startled as her books were knocked to the floor and she was standing only inches from Ichigo.

"You have been bad Orihime?" He chuckled, "I find that hard to believe."

He ran the back side of his hand down her cheek, "Why don't you tell me about it?"

_Oh sweet Lord…_

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 of our new story. We love getting feedback so please leave a review! Thanks :]


	2. Almost

The young red head before her took yet another step towards the small girl, the distance between them closing in quickly.

"Better yet, why don't you… show me…?" He smirked at her, his lust clearly evident in his brown eyes.

His rough knuckles grazed her left cheek as her mind began to race a mile a minute.

_Oh sweet baby Jesus this can NOT be happening!_

Orihime was baffled by the turn of events. It was no secret that she'd had a, well let's say a small crush on the red head for a while now…. But she wasn't sure if she was ready for this yet!

It was all so… so sudden!

"…Hime…" She was wrenched out of her thoughts as the single syllable escaped the slightly parted lips before her. She found herself wondering what they felt like, what they would…. Taste like. Ichigo slightly tiled his head to the side as Orihime found herself about to find out just what she had been pondering.

_OhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod—_

Not 5 minutes ago she was sitting in class day dreaming not so innocently about a certain blue-haired Espada and now, look at her! Mere centimeters away from a no doubt heavenly lip lock with none other than Kurosaki Ichigo!

What was a girl to do? Insert exasperated sigh here.

She finally decided to give in to her body and ignore her minds screaming protests that this would further complicate their already complex relationship. After all, what's a small kiss between friends?

She tilted her head and parted her lips as she slowly began to close her eyes.

_After all this time… Ichigo's finally showing some interest!_

Her inner self squealed with delight and anticipation at what was about to come. She could now feel his hot breath on her lips… only millimeters away! Any second now… and….!!!

"!!!!" The sudden outburst had Orihime nearly jumping out of her skin and Ichigo's features quickly morphed from a look of seduction to one of pure terror. He was gawking at something behind Orihime, and once she finally came to her senses she turned around to find Rukia standing there furiously with her hands on her hips and—NO!! Kurosaki-kun?!? He stood there clad in his soul reaper uniform with his jaw on the floor and eyes open as wide as she'd ever seen them.

_Wait, but how did he get over—Oh GOD!!_

Her head snapped back and for the between the two Kurosaki's in what she was sure would be a very comedic fashion had it not been for the realization that dawned on her.

She looked to the Kurosaki in the doorway and felt his reiatsu. There was no doubt about it; that was the real Ichigo. So then who was… --?

_KON!?_

Her jaw dropped in a very similar fashion to Ichigo's as her mind cleared out of the fuzzy state of arousal and deductive reasoning began to ensue once more.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Kon!" Rukai screeched furiously. "We leave you here for not even five minutes and you manage to take advantage of poor Inoue!"

"Onee-chan!!! I'm sorry— I just—" The rest of the apology was drowned out by Rukia's beating.

Now this was the moment when Ichigo came to his senses.

"Wait a second!! That's my body!" He ran toward the pair with an outstretched hand, brushing straight past Orihime, who at this point, was simply too shocked to move.

"How-" smack "dare-" smack "YOU!!!"

"R-Rukia!! Please! Calm down!"

"ONEE-CHAN!! Oww! Please stop! OW!"

"At least put him back in the stupid doll fir—Oh, for the love of God, don't aim there!"

Orihime opened her mouth to speak and attempt to calm down the trio but she was cut off by the sound of the school bell alerting them that it was now time for lunch.

This finally prompted Rukia to stop and address Orihime, "Did you bring your lunch today?"

The small girl nodded in response.

"All right, go get it and meet us back here. And bring Chad and Ishida-san as well. There is a matter we need to discuss with you three."

Orihime nodded once more before leaving the room and searching for her friends.

A/N: Hey all! Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Please let us know what you think so far! See you next time :]

-B


	3. Cero

Orihime cautiously walked out of the detention room to retrieve her lunch, head bowed and cheeks red, desperately avoiding Ichigo's gaze.

_I can't believe I almost kissed that…ugh!!_

She continued beating herself up about the entire situation on the way to her locker, when she was suddenly stopped by a familiar inconvenience, also known as Chizuru, the lesbian from Hell.

"HIME HIME!!" She skipped towards the flustered girl, "How is my lovely princess today?"

The girl continued to ignore her, shut her locker, smiled, and then walked in the opposite direction without as much as a simple 'Hello'. She didn't even turn back as the older girl started to whine and plead for her to retreat.

No, her mind was already occupied.

Occupied with what exactly Rukia had to tell her and her friends.

_What could it be?_

She crossed the courtyard as she spotted her friends sitting underneath the large trees.

_Was it about that thing I thought I saw earlier? Could it really be…?_

She erased the thought from her mind and sat down. "Hi everyone!" she plastered the usual smile on her face.

"Oh good, you're here." Rukia looked up at her briefly and motioned for her to sit down.

She awkwardly sat down next to Ichigo, tempted to roll over and die in the process as well.

Rukia took a deep breath, "If any of you were curious about the strange spiritual pressure this morning, I am here to confirm that there are Arrancar in Karakura town." She grazed her eyes over the shocked teenagers.

Uryuu tensed up, "B-but, why? What the hell do they want?" He clenched his fists, "They have no reason to come!"

Ichigo nonchalantly looked over at Rukia, "Any idea who it is?"

She looked towards the grass, "Judging by the spiritual pressure I felt, I'd say it was easily an Espada. Maybe even two or three…"

The group of friends looked away from each other in silence.

Rukia spoke up again, "I only brought this to your attention so that you would be on your guard. There's no telling what they want but, our main goal is to keep the town safe. Got it? Otherwise, don't go out looking for them…"

Orihime chuckled, "Who would go out look—"

She stopped mid-sentence as everyone's head turned toward Ichigo.

Rukia raised her eye brow, "That means you Strawberry!"

"Hey, that's not fair! Maybe I just wanted to know why they would dare come at all!"

They all rolled their eyes jokingly then continued on with the rest of their school day uninterrupted.

As the final bell rang for school, Orihime swiped up her books and made her way to the exit.

_I wonder what I'll cook for dinner tonight. Maybe I'll have Tatsuki over and we can watch a movie! Then maybe after we can—ow!_

She looked at her shoulder that had ran into the wall and noticed the slow stream of blood running down her arm.

_Oh great! I swear, today is the worst day EVER!!_

"Oh!" she gasped as a hand was pressed on her other shoulder and spun her around.

_K-Kurosaki-kun??_

"K-Kurosa—" her eyes danced across his face.

"I told you, call me Ichigo."

She gulped, he was being persistent today.

_Well, I suppose it wasn't really him at first…wait! Maybe it isn't even him now!_

"Hey!" She tore herself away from his reach, "You better get away or I'll get Rukia, and she really won't be pleased!"

Ichigo laughed as he ran his hand threw his hair, "Orihime, it's really me. I was just…" he stepped closer to her as she backed into the wall, "…just very curious as to what exactly you _were_ going to do to me earlier."

Her eyes grew large with shock as her cheeks grew pink with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun. I n-never meant anything bad…I understand if you're angry with me…"

Ichigo's smirk stretched across his face.

_W-why is he smiling??_

She scooted as far back as she could, but she was now stuck between the wall and Ichigo, and their distance was closing in yet.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head; she could feel his breath on her lips. Her eyes were almost closed when suddenly—

"Cero."

BOOM.

The two teenagers were thrown towards the other end of the open hallway. Orihime looked towards a badly bleeding Ichigo and back to the source of the explosion.

Her hand immediately smacked over her mouth.

_No…it couldn't be…No, no ,no!_

"U-Ulquiorra?"

"Come with me. Woman."

_Oh please! Not again!_

A/N: Oh no! Why is Ulquiorra here and what does he want with Orihime? Leave a review and tell us what you think. If you get it right you get a cookie. Do it for the cookies!!! Anyways, we hope you've enjoyed so far. Don't be shy to tell us what you think of the story so far. Criticism is accepted, in fact it's encouraged. So go on! Review!! It helps the muses do their work, so if you want a new chapter out quickly…better review See you next time!

-B


	4. Tea Time

"Orihime!" Ichigo yelled from the floor, unable to move from the pain. His human body was, after all much easier to damage and if one of Ulquiorra's ceros could hurt him so much in his Soul Reaper form…well I'm sure you can follow Orihime's train of thought. Basically, she knew she was screwed. There was no way she could fend off the small but powerful Arrancar before her, and Ichigo wasn't going to get up and help anytime soon.

_Maybe it's best if I just go with him…_

"Did you hear me, Woman?"

The regrettably familiar use of the word as her name had her attention turned over to Ulquiorra. He stood before her; right arm outstretched in an inviting manner, attempting to trick her into believing there was a choice involved.

_I guess I should just go then…. But what about Ichigo!!_

Her head snapped back towards her fallen comrade's now unconscious form.

Ulquiorra, understanding the small nuances of her movements, addressed her once more, "Come with me now and I might spare his life."

Orihime knew not to ignore the rare generosity and quickly took his hand and let him lead her away, but not without one last sad glance to the red head and what almost was.

Before she knew it they were standing in front of her apartment. Ulquiorra motioned for her to open the door, which had her fumbling through her school bag for her key. Upon finding it, she placed the small metal into the doorknob and turned it, unlocking the door and opening it.

"It's about time, Ulquiorra!" A familiar voice shot from the kitchen. Orihime gasped in surprise as she turned and saw none other than Grimmjow! The same Espada she had been daydreaming about not 4 hours ago.

She immediately blushed and turned away, earning herself strange glances from both Arrancar in the room.

_OhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod…_

"Jeez Ulquiorra, what'd ya do to her?" Grimmjow asked from behind the sandwich in his mouth. "She's about as red as one of these… tom- tom-…" He drifted off tilting his head to the side, eyebrows furrowed in an inquisitive look, "Well one of these juicy, red, ball things." He finished his thought and took a bite into his sandwich as he held up the small vegetable with the elusive name.

_Or is it a fruit…? _

_Oh it doesn't matter!! The point is I have two Espada in my house and no idea what they want with me!_

She panicked slightly as the thought struck her, and when she came to her senses she was startled almost out of her skin as she saw a pair of electric blue eyes staring into her grey ones.

"Ahh!" she jumped back and hit something solid, which turned out to be Ulquiorra's strong chest, causing her to jump in alarm once more and causing Ulquiorra to let out a much deserved sigh of annoyance.

"Grimmjow…" he started, "I hardly think this is any way to treat our new hostess."

Orihime, with a new found level of annoyance, burst back at Ulquiorra, "Well you're one to talk! You attack Ichigo and me with a cero, almost kill him, and then drag me over here without any sort of explanation whatsoever! I demand to know what's going on"

She crossed her arms, now satisfied with herself for telling him off…

"Wait you shot a cero at them!? No fair! You said..." Grimmjow's overly excited voice carried on until a thought distracted the small girl.

_Wait, what was that word he used?_

"Did you say, hostess?" she inquired up at the strange man before her. This silenced the complaints of Grimmjow as he waited to see how Ulquiorra would handle this one. The pale man merely nodded once, the usual lack of any sort of emotion behind it. Typical. This only confused the small girl further.

"Yeah," Grimmjow said, plopping unceremoniously on the girl's small couch and taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Did he stutter?" he said through a mouth full of sandwich… it wasn't attractive.

"N-No, he didn't…" she began, "I just--I don't get—"

"Perhaps an explanation is in order." Ulquiorra stated from behind her as he walked over to the couch and sat down next to Grimmjow. They both looked up at Orihime expectantly, waiting for her to take a seat so that they could start.

"Hai! I'll just go make some tea and we can—"

"NO!!" She jumped in surprise as both men yelled and looked at her with expressions that can only be described as one of pure terror.

"Please… no more tea…" Ulquiorra began.

"Just for once I'd like to have a meeting without bloody tea involved!" Grimmjow practically yelled.

Where Ulquiorra lacked life and emotion, the strange blue haired man made up for it in abundance.

"I swear if I have to drink one more drop of that shit I'll—"

"Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said calmly, attempting to stop the no doubt vulgar rant that the emotional man next to him was about to embark on. "Eat your sandwich."

Grimmjow took a bite, this one much more furious than the last, and muttered to himself something incomprehensible about weird old men and their tea fetishes.

Orihime blinked once at the men and their strange antics and then made her way over to the couch.

_They seem so different now… _

She pondered this further until Ulquiorra's smooth voice turned her attention back to the situation at present.

"We're going to have to ask you if we can stay here for a while. You see, the situation in Hueco Mundo is..." he trailed off attempting to find the proper word.

"It's fucked." Grimmjow stated, yet another bit of the sandwich currently swishing around in that abnormally large mouth of his.

Ulquiorra sighed at the use of the profanity, before continuing again.

"Yes, thank you Grimmjow." He said, earning himself a large grin from the blue haired man sitting next to him.

"But Ulquiorra, you didn't tell her the rest." Grimmjow stated, finally having something of substance to add to the conversation now that his sandwich had been devoured. Ulquiorra looked at him before turning his gaze to a still confused Orihime.

_Just what the heck is going on here?_

"Woman," he began. "We need your help."

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the wait!! College just got ridiculously crazy… well I'm sure you all know how it goes. We hope you've enjoyed Chapter 4! Let us know what you think so far and we'll try to get out Chapter 5 much, much sooner. Sorry again. I feel horrible, I really do.

-B


	5. Purple Hair?

_They need my help?_

"Help?" She looked back and forth between the two men. "W-with what?"

Grimmjow wiped the back of his hand across his lips, scattering the remaining bread crumbs from his sandwich. His chair scooted out as he stood up, easily towering over his superior and the girl in front of him. His eyes flicked down at her as he spoke, "Nothing is going right in Hueco Mundo. And that prick Gin isn't helping the situation one bit."

As Grimmjow tried his best to explain to the girl exactly what was wrong, there was only one coherent thought in her mind.

_Oh my God look at that hair._

"Aizen really left us in deep shit—"

_I just want to yank it! Wait—wait…I don't think he would like that, I bet he's a big softy. _

"And the fuckin' other Arrancar—"

_No…those eyes are pretty serious. I wonder what he would look like with purple hair._

**-One second later –**

_Oh…ew..no purple is not his color! Hmm, I wonder if Ichigo is okay…thank God it's the weekend!_

"Woman, are you even listening?" Her eyes widened as she realized she really had no idea what he had said at all. "H-hai."

The fourth espada rolled his eyes and told Grimmjow to start the explanation over which had the taller man frowning in annoyance.

"Ugh, I really don't feel like explaining this all over again. You should learn to pay attention," he said addressing Orihime.

"Basically the situation in Hueco Mundo has made it almost impossible for us to live there. So…do you understand why we gotta stay here for a little bit?"

She blinked.

_I have no idea what he's talking about… but just look at that face. He really doesn't want to be bothered again for an explanation. _

"Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra warned finally stepping forward. After receiving the command from his superior Grimmjow had no choice but to explain further.

"I'm not gonna go into too many details here 'cuz you wouldn't understand it anyways…" he started.

"Hueco Mundo has always been an extremely dangerous place. The Hollows living there live on one rule; kill, or be killed. Naturally though, some were stronger than others and because of this a few Hollows stood out over the rest."

Here Ulquiorra continued the next part of the tale, "You don't need to know how it works exactly, but know this. Those select few rose up to the level of Vasto Lorde and only the best of the best became Espada. You remember them all from Las Noches. What you wouldn't have known though is that a few of them had to go through quite a lot to get to the level of power they were now at, namely they had to devour many other Hollows. Our blue-haired friend here has one of the highest body counts I've seen…"

His eyes flickered over to Grimmjow who was now smirking quite proudly at his 'accomplishment'. Orihime watched as the previously smirked lips opened and began to speak.

"As you could guess most of the other Hollows in Hueco Mundo don't like me too much… I think their just jealous of my-"

"No. They merely resent you for all that you have done. Don't try to glorify it."

That was as close to yelling as Ulquiorra would ever get. His tone was so sharp and demanding… it was scary. Orihime looked over at him with calculating eyes.

_I see. So then Ulquiorra must have been one of the more naturally powerful Arrancar and he probably didn't have to resort to devouring others to get to where he is. He looks down on Grimmjow for this doesn't he…?_

Orihime felt something swelling within her towards the blue-haired man. Was it sympathy? She wasn't entirely sure she should be sympathizing with someone who kills for his own benefit, but she simply couldn't help it.

"Well the point is…" Grimmjow continued tearing his challenging eyes away from Ulquiorra and resting them once more on Orihime's. "When Aizen died, so did any semblance of control. While he reigned, the other Hollows had toned it down a bit and they knew never to touch Las Noches. They respected it and everyone inside. But now…"

He trailed off shaking his head in disappointment and anger. Ulquiorra picked up where he left off.

"The remaining Espada had originally resided by the rankings that Lord Aizen had given to us and agreed that the most powerful would run the system and that we would follow loyally. However, a few self-righteous Espadas decided that they don't particularly like the way Starkk was running things and that they could do a much better job as leader."

"And here's where all hell breaks loose. Each Espada has created a small army of followers and are all currently battling it out for the throne. But here's the real kicker. Gin should have taken Aizen's spot; he was after all, his second. But the bastard had suffered many injuries from the battle with the soul society and has now rendered himself 'incapable of taking the throne'."

Grimmjow scoffed and rolled his eyes at this placing air quote over the last part of the sentence. Orihime took the moment to let it all sink in. After a few seconds she opened her mouth to voice her confusions.

"Wait this is crazy! So ten of you are all fighting for the same-"

"No, not ten." Ulquiorra corrected, "A few of us fell in battle."

"Okay then. But wait, what does this all have to do with me? And why are you even here? Shouldn't you be there fighting for yourselves?"

Grimmjow laughed, "We already told you, we believe that Gin should be in control. So no we're not going to fight for ourselves… Although if that Spoony bastard starts to get a lead in this I might just have to go back and-"

"Grimmjow."

"Well sorry." He said to Ulquiorra before turning his attentions back to Orihime.

"Weren't you listening at all? We can't stay. If we continue to live in Las Noches we'd be forced to pick a side in this ridiculous power struggle and if we leave Las Noches then we'd have to face the thousands of other Hollows who are just jealous of what we had."

He finished and leaned back in his chair lacing his fingers and placing them behind his head.

"So like I said before, either way we're fucked." He concluded the tale there and left Orihime sitting there, a million questions running through her head.

_Wow this is a lot to take in. So they had to leave, fine. But why come to me? I mean don't they have other friends? Am I even a friend? Oh my God this is confusing…_

_And they said they 'needed my help'. I fail to see what I could really do in this situation-_

"Woman." She looked up to see Ulquiorra staring at her. He seemed to be waiting for something…

_Oh! Right…_

"Well you're welcome to stay here I guess…" she trailed off unsure of how this all would exactly work.

Ulquiorra stepped forward, "Thank you woman, I never thought you would ever actually be of true use."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and raised a single eyebrow, "That's his version of a compliment. You should be proud."

She smiled sweetly and started listing all of extra things she would need for them.

_Well, after seeing Grimmjow clean out my entire fridge, put it on bread, and call it a sandwich, I am definitely going to have to go to the store and get more food….lots and lots of food. And I'm gonna need to get them cell phones…I mean I can't just have two Espada running around my town without knowing where they are. Well, that's most everything; I suppose I might need to buy a few more pillows—_

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were already in deep conversation as Orihime looked up with an expression of exasperation on her face.

_Where are they going to sleep? _

**A/N: Once again guys, we're really sorry for the wait. But to make it up to you Chapter 6 has already been written and after it goes through editing we'll post it right up. You'll also be pleased to hear that both of us only have about a week of school left which means much, much more writing time :D We can't wait to get into this story more and we really hope you're enjoying it so far! Thanks for being so patient with us :] Leave us a review and tell us what you think. We love to hear back from you guys!**

**-B**


	6. Guest Rooms and Pillow Barriers

She glanced toward her bedroom then to the single, tiny guest room, that in all honesty, used to be a walk in closet.

_Even if they were comfortable to sleep in one room…it barely fits me!_

She looked around frantically, when finally Ulquiorra noticed.

"What is it woman?" His emerald eyes narrowed.

"Uh…I-I..uh…"

_Oh, I know, I'll just stay in there and they can share my room! Sure it'll be a bit uncomfortable…but I don't mind!_

"Well?"

"Uhm, well, I just was thinking that I was gonna have you guys stay in my room and I can stay in the guest room!"

Immediately Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked at each other.

Grimmjow burst into immediate fits of laughter, almost rolling on the floor, even Ulquiorra cracked a smirk.

After a few deep breaths and tears leaking from his eyes, Grimmjow held up a hand towards his smaller friend, "Haha…Oh that was rich! You're so funny!"

Typically, Orihime tilted her head in confusion and asked, "Why? Is there an issue?"

Grimmjow chuckled, "Uh, yeah there's a fuckin' issue!"

Ulquiorra cut in, "I am not sharing sleeping quarters with _trash_ like that."

Orihime looked away, not in embarrassment but in worry. She said they could stay with her, but what was she going to do?

"W-well unless you want the guest room…or you could stay with someone else?"

"Psh. Like we know anyone else."

_Well that answered one of her previous questions…_

"Orihime, I would much rather stay in the…" emerald eyes peered into the tiny excuse for a room, "…guest bedroom." It sounded more like a question than a statement.

Her face immediately lit up, "Oh great! That's good to hear Ulquiorra!"

Care free, she spun around to load the dish washer, humming even. She got carried away in cleaning the kitchen and packing away the little food Grimmjow had left. Hours had passed before she even realized she had other people at home with her.

"Uh…"

She nearly jumped as she heard the small noise.

_What does he want?_

"G-Grimmjow? Need something?"

Even Grimmjow could sense her absolute oblivion to the situation at hand and decided to take advantage of that.

"Oh nothing…it's just getting late."

Her smile was tired; her back began to hurt from standing so long (being chesty has its price). "Hai, you're right. I think it's time we all shut out the lights."

After she put all of the food away and cleaned the kitchen she shouted a soft 'Goodnight!' into the guest bedroom and shut her bedroom door, the Espada nowhere to be seen.

_Finally…I get to be alone and relax._

After all, it had been a both exciting and exhausting day for her.

She took the clip that was holding her hair up out and stepped out of her day clothes pulling out soft pajamas. She picked up the dirty clothes and walked over to her closet, tossing them in the laundry basket.

Walking back to her bedroom she was startled.

"W-wait! What!" She tripped on herself as she saw the blue haired Espada sitting on the corner of her bed, nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Grimmjow!" she held up a finger to his face, "You! Wh-where! Why!"

"Uh…well I felt dirty so I took a shower…?"

She shook her head in frustration, "NO! Not the stupid shower! What are doing in here!"

He raised an eyebrow, feigning innocence, "Ulquiorra said he wanted the guest room…but I never said anything." He smirk grew and the water droplets dripped down his chest, "Guess that means we're roommates."

He smile now exposed his sharp teeth, his eyes full of amusement as he watched her many facial expressions, each one of them equally amusing.

He patted on the soft mattress after he rolled down the comforter, "After you princess."

_Oh you've got to be kidding me…_

"Are you serious? You can't sleep in the same bed as me…." She trailed off as a furious blush appeared on her cheeks. Grimmjow's towel had fallen down slightly, exposing a small trail of blue hair.

_OH GOD! They _are_ blue!_

She turned away in a futile attempt at hiding her face.

"Uhh… Orihime? Are you okay?" Grimmjow asked in confusion and what seemed to be genuine concern. She then realized that this was probably the first time Grimmjow had ever addressed her by name. It was usually a simple 'hey' or' you' or even 'hn'. The way her name sounded rolling off his tongue… it was, well, it was nice. She smiled up at him and nodded her head.

"I'm fine. But this is going to be an issue," she said nodding towards the bed. "I'll go get you a blanket and pillow and you can sleep on the couch…"

"Aww, do I have to?" Her eyes widened slightly as she took in that last question. Was Grimmjow whining? She looked over and saw the defeated expression, wrinkled nose, and downcast eyes…

_Yup, he's whining… Wow. I never thought I'd see the day._

_I don't want him to be upset though…_

She released a sigh of defeat before finally opening her mouth and saying something she never thought she'd say to a man this gorgeous. "Fine, you can sleep in my bed tonight… but on one condition!"

She walked over to her closet and pulled out a few fluffy pillows and an extra blanket, placing the pillows in a row down the center of her bed and tossing the extra blanket over to Grimmjow. She then sat down on her side of the bed and pulled her covers over her legs.

"You can't cross the barrier no matter what!" She said in a tone that to Orihime was very stern. Instead it seemed to merely amuse the blue-haired man as he smirked slightly before lying down on his side of the bed and draping the blanket over his legs and waist. Satisfied with the almost promise, the small girl lay down and turned over onto her left side, now facing away from the strange man in her bed. Grimmjow then began shifting around causing the entire bed to move with him. He finally stopped moving and Orihme heard the sound of something soft hitting the floor. She paid it no mind and reached over to turn off her small lamp, before shutting her eyes.

"Good night, Grimmjow."

"Night."

_Wait, what?_

Grey eyes snapped open as the small girl's mind came to a disturbing realization.

"Grimmjow… was that your towel?" she asked, referring to the small 'thud' she'd heard earlier.

"I sleep in the nude. G'night."

"W-What!" she practically yelled and sat upright in the bed as she clicked the small light back on and stared in disbelief at the lump on her right. Grimmjow groaned at this and rolled over onto his left side to face the strange girl.

"Is this what it's gonna be like everynight?" he asked, "'Cuz the couch is looking really appealing right now…"

She ignored this last statement, "Couldn't you have at least put some boxers on or something?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Box- what?"

_Oh God…_

She sighed and lay back down; rolling over on her left side in the process and shutting her bedside lamp back off.

"Nothing. Good night, Grimmjow."

She shut her eyes and began to drift off to sleep, first listing one more thing she would need to buy for her guests.

_Boxers… we need lots and lots of boxers…_

_Underwear shopping with two Espada… This has disaster written all over it._

**A/N: Here it is as promised. We didn't make you wait too long there, ne? Well I hope you're all as excited for this next chapter as I am! lol. Be sure to leave a review letting us know what you think of the story so far! **

**-B**


	7. Boxers or Briefs?

The next morning in Orihime's bedroom, the two occupants of the bed were still sleeping soundly as the sun light poured into the room.

A few moments later the young woman began stirring in her sleep.

_Oh, it is soo warm today. Ah…the sun feels so nice and my belly is so warm and the—_

Too scared at what she would find when she opened her eyes; she decided to keep them shut tight.

_I-is that his arm around my waist? He…he crossed the barrier!_

As if Grimmjow had heard her thoughts, the snug arm around her waist pulled her closer to his chest.

_Oh no no no! Not closer! I have to—Oh my GOD what is that!_

She sprang from the bed, nearly falling on the floor as she jumped around waving her hands yelling 'Ew ew ew!'

Grimmjow nonchalantly turned his face towards her, annoyed with her current volume level.

"Damn it! What the hell happened?"

He propped himself in his elbow as he rubbed his eyes, clearly _not _a morning person.

Again she raised her little finger at him, "You! And…but…sheet…" Not being able to form a coherent sentence she simply gestured down to his lap.

Grimmjow looked down at himself concerned as to what she was talking about, then after a second of realizing what had happened, his head snapped back in uncontrollable laughter.

He laughed to himself for about five minutes while Orihime attempted to hit his arms, demanding an explanation.

"Haha…wow you really have never been with a man before."

Her innocent face tilted in confusion, waiting for him to finish explaining.

"Orihime…" he rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his bare chest, "…it's the morning…"

"Yeah, so?"

It was only then that she remembered a story she had overheard at school. She heard about these things happening but never imagined that they were true!

"Oh my God! EW! Get out of my bed perve!"

"Perve?" He raised an eyebrow, "I didn't do shit!"

A rush of air puffed out of her mouth, teasing her bangs, "Fine then."

That signature grin stretched across his face, "So…you're not even mad about me crossing the barrier, huh?"

She shot him an evil glance. "Grimmjow, we're going shopping today, and one of the things on that list is an air mattress for you. This was a onetime deal!"

"Pfff…fine, fine." He stretched his arms over his head, the muscles in his chest twisting and turning with the slightest movement. "You'll change your mind later."

He turned to get up off the bed when Orihime swatted him down.

"Don't! Don't move!"

"Are you serious? I need to get up princess!"

She looked around for anything to cover him, grateful that his clothes were only in the bathroom.

"H-here, put those on. That's the last thing I want to see this morning."

_Bad enough that I had to…ew…feel it!_

She vanished out of her room to let him put his clothes on, turning the corner fast.

"Ouf!" She rubbed her head. "Oh! Ulquiorra!"

He stared at her with unusual blandness.

_Well what does he want?_

"Need something?" She tried her best to seem calm but she was still a little disgusted with her morning experience.

He looked away from her, out to the window. "How was your night?"

But before the young woman could answer, he walked back into the guest room.

_I know I am not the smartest when it comes to these things…but, I think that was Ulquiorra's way of showing jealousy._

Did it hurt the stronger Arrancar to know that she had shared an innocent night with his subordinate?

Possibly.

Orihime, already overwhelmed sighed and started cooking.

"Okay guys so…we really need to get some things today."

With food stuffed in his mouth, Grimmjow groaned, "Nooooo."

Uncharacteristically, Orihime shot him a glance full of venom.

"That wasn't a question number six!"

Grimmjow pushed himself up out of the chair, "Don't fuckin' call me number six, bitch!"

**Twenty Seconds later**

Grimmjow was rubbing his cheek muttering a long string of profanities at Ulquiorra.

The calm Espada looked up at Orihime who had backed away from them.

"You were saying woman?"

Her large eyes danced back and forth between them, frightened.

_Now he's defending me?_

"I…Uh…."

"Something about shopping?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at that.

"Oh! Hai! Uhm well we're going to need to get you guys some things…" she had to control herself to not turn red "….and we need it fast."

Ulquiorra dragged Grimmjow by the collar of his jacket, "Let's go…number six."

Orihime heard the wicked snarl that escaped his clenched teeth as she locked her door.

It was going to be a long day.

"What is this?" Grimmjow shot it across the room. "What are you supposed to put…in _that_?"

Orihime snatched the clothing article from him and immediately set it down.

Just when Orihime thought her face couldn't turn any redder….

"Inoue!"

Ichigo sporting an all too familiar smile waved at her from across the store.

"What the fuck is the strawberry doin here?"

"Grimmjow, this is his world, why wouldn't he be out?"

As the two Espada continued to bicker and sort through the bin in front of them, Ichigo went up to her and picked her up, unusually friendly today.

_Probably because the Espada are here…_

As Ichigo held onto her he locked eyes with the men and whispered in her ear, "…What the hell are they doing here Inoue? The moment you found out you should have told me! This is completely dangerous!"

_Oh how dare he! I can take care of myself!_

She raised a finger to his mouth, "Kurosaki-kun…they needed to stay somewhere. And I am just helping them out."

He rolled his eyes, "Two men? Staying with you?"

He eyes were stuck on them like sweat on a sinner.

"I don't like it. Orihime…" he glanced at them for one more moment before turning to her, "…they couldn't find anywhere else to stay?"

She shook her head.

"No, I still don't like it. Just look at the way they look at you, like you're something to eat." He placed a hand on the small of her back, "Orihime, What are ya thinking?"

_What is he, my mother? _

"Ichi…Ichigo…that's not your decision." She turned to look at the two Espada holding up the foreign clothes and examining them. "If you're so concerned them why don't you just stay at my place too!"

She folded her arms across her chest and cocked a hip.

"Okay."

_What!_

"Uh…b-but…"

"I'll be over later. Just please be careful until then."

She pouted her lip, understanding his concern but still finding it annoying.

"Yeah, yea fine. Bye Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo walked up to the two Espada that were heavily involved in the clothes that they didn't even notice him at first.

"I always knew you were a banana hammock kinda guy, Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow snapped his head around, "A what?" His eyes widened at the old rival before him, "Ah! Kurosaki!"

Orihime looked over at the boys, that tone of Grimmjow's could go two ways, either he was excited or pissed off.

_Please Grimmjow….not in public…_

"Kurosaki! For the love of God, we need help!"

Ulquiorra looked like he was about to break into a sweat from focusing so hard, "I don't understand what any of this is."

Suppressing a laugh Ichigo explained the dynamics of boxers versus briefs.

He handed them some to try on and walked back to Orihime.

"Well, I helped you out of a lot of awkward questions. You owe me!"

Orihime was then very grateful to have run into Ichigo.

_Just imagine what they might have asked him!_

Just as she sat down to wait in front of the two small dressing rooms Grimmjow whipped the curtain back.

"Are these okay?"

Her eyes widened when he stepped out of the room.

_By God…way way wayyyyy too tight! Just look at his—_

"So are they good? No? They're really ridin up my—"

"Uhm, well they look a little tight…"

He walked up to the full length mirror and turned around to look at his back, mumbling something that sounded like '…one fuckin sick tattoo…'

_Look at that body…such wide shoulders, that back, his butt…so nice!_

"You're right princess, my little man can barely breath in this thing."

She only shook her head as he walked back into his room.

Again a curtain opened but this time from the other side.

"Woman?"

She leaped up and went to Ulquiorra's curtain.

"Are these fine?"

Thankfully he had pants over his boxers, and he looked comfy enough.

"Well, they look fine…do you like them?"

_Oh yeah that's cool, 'Hey how's your underwear!'_

"They're satisfactory. I think I'm done."

She smiled gratefully, "Good."

She went back to the other curtain and said softly, "Grimmjow? You doing okay?"

Naturally he yanked the curtain open showing off a clean pair of white boxers.

"Why do they have a whole in them?"

"What?"

He was about to show her when she held her hand in the way, "I…I get it now. Uh, well…I'm really not sure."

He stared down at the small opening, "Ah…I get it! Easy access!"

_He can't be serious….oh no, he really thinks that._

"Well, I think I want both. These are more comfy but those other ones make my ass look fuckin sexy."

He smirked as he saw Orihime turn deep shades of red.

"Okay then Grimmjow just get dressed and we can go."

"Thank God I'm so damn hungry!"

_Phew…shopping is done! Now I just have to get home and…Shoot! Ichigo is coming!_

She stared off into to space, a look of panic on her face.

_Where is _he _going to sleep? No…no…he wanted to stay, he can sleep with Grimmjow! Ew…why does that turn me on! No…he can stay…well whatever, for God's sake I'll sleep on the floor if I have to!_

Orihime groaned at the thought of the long evening ahead of her.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hey guys! So I know we usually wait a few days to post between chapters but… M really out did herself with this one and I just had to put it up as soon as she sent it over to me. I dunno about you guys, but I was dying while reading it...Seriously, too funny. Well leave a comment and let us know what you thing, yeah? We appreciate all your feedback! See you in 8!**

**-B**


	8. Borrachera

"Ughhh…." The sexta Espada groaned, sweat trickling down his face.

"C-come on…Grimmjow…" the small girl said, her breathing staggered.

"Fuuuuuck…." His hand ran through his hair, "Finished."

The two looked down at the blow up mattress they had finally blown up and positioned right.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Ulquiorra were looking at the two like they were complete idiots.

"Ya know…guys, I walked back in here about twenty minutes ago with the air pump…" Ichigo stated, scratching the back of his neck.

"WHAT!" Grimmjow jumped up, "I was about to fuckin' die from lack of oxygen, prick!"

"Profanity…" the cuarto Espada mumbled under his breath.

The auburn haired girl quickly entered the conversation, trying to calm down the high levels of testosterone in the room.

"So… umm, what do you guys wanna do tonight?" she said, thinking that the best way to prevent the imminent fight would be to distract them from it.

The blank faces were her only response. To say that tensions were still – high- between the group of three men would be an understatement. Sure, they were civil enough earlier in public- but well, that's exactly why they were civil- they were in public. Now that they were alone and in the privacy of Orihime's home, their true colors were shining through.

"O-okay… well, I've got a decent collection of movies," she began, mentally going through her inventory of random items in her apartment, "I've also got some board games too if we can't think up anything else to do. Umm…"

She chanced a glance up at the three difficult men in her living room, and was met with more blank stares. Well, Ichigo at least seemed to be genuinely thinking up something to do; his brows were furrowed slightly and his eyes were down cast. Ulquiorra was just staring, as usual, with those big emerald eyes of his. And Grimmjow- well Orihime couldn't exactly be so sure what it was the blue-haired man was doing, but he was also looking at her strangely. She flushed under the attention and decided to walk over to the kitchen and out of the glances of the three very attractive men.

_Wait, attractive?_

"Just let me know whenever you guys decide on something!" she yelled over her shoulder as she left the room.

_These boys… I swear._

Rolling her eyes as she entered her small kitchen, Orihime opened her small cabinet in search for a glass. Evidently, all her glasses were in the dish washer… it only made sense, she supposed, as there were currently 3 extra people living in her tiny apartment. She would have to do the dishes much more often… or maybe even start using that neglected dishwasher of hers.

She had to pull up a chair and climb up on the tip of her toes to reach the top shelf where she found one seriously old glass. She pulled that out and that's when she saw it- that old bottle of Rum Rainguku had bought her during her stay at Orihime's. They had both taken a shot each and passed out. Orihime never drank, and Rainguku's gigai hadn't the same tolerance her spiritual body carried.

_Well that would certainly help pass the time… and it might help loosen their tongues a little bit. I have been feeling like they're keeping something crucial from me. _

The small girl stood there for a bit longer, put the bottle back in its place, and then pulled it back out again; ultimately deciding that it was a good idea. She walked over to the sink and quickly washed 4 similar looking glasses.

_I wonder if they drank in Hueco Mundo…_

_Actually, I don't even know if Ichigo likes drinking._

The sound of a loud crash followed by a growl and yelling drove her to a run and she sprinted out into her living room.

"Look what you did, Strawberry!" Grimmjow shouted as Orihime watched in amazement at the apparent super strength of the man's arteries. Orihime seriously thought the vain in Grimmjow's neck would burst.

"Me! It was all your- wait, Strawberry?" Ichigo squealed back in response. Had Orihime had a dog, she was certain it would be crying at the pitches Ichigo reached during that last outburst.

Ulquiorra sighed, hands in pockets, looking as undisturbed as ever, and opened his mouth to speak, "Perhaps instead of all this useless bickering, you should apologize to the onna; after all, it was her lamp."

It was then that she noticed the shattered lamp on the floor.

_That was the lamp that…_

"Oh it's okay," she covered up quickly before that thought could even be finished. "Look what I found!" she lifted the bottle of Rum so that the boys could see it.

"Since you guys couldn't think of anything to do…. And since it's still so tense between all of us," she looked down sheepishly before lifting her head once again and meeting them with a spectacular smile, "I thought this would be a great way to break the ice!"

Grimmjow snatched the bottle out of her hands and began sniffing its contents like a large cat of prey. Ichigo opened his mouth, closed it, then opened his mouth again to finally ask where she had even gotten that. Ulquiorra… well, Ulquiorra stared some more.

"Uh… Rangiuku brought it in one night. I'm not really sure how she bought it without an I.D…" she pondered.

_It was something called a 'Hey Mister'… _

"H-Hey! Don't do that!" she heard Ichigo yell as Grimmjow brought the bottle up to his lips and took 2 giant gulps- well that's all he could manage before Ichigo popped it out of his mouth.

"Ah! It's borrachera!" he said to no one in particular as he identified the drink.

… _o… k…?_

"So then, is that a yes?" she asked, glancing around the room and taking each indifferent nod in turn.

_Well, alrighty then…_

She poured what she thought was the amount of a shot into each glass and passed them around the room.

"And this is supposed to do something?" Grimmjow asked, amused; even Ulquiorra had cracked a small smirk.

She sighed in frustration before extending her arm towards Grimmjow, bottle in hand.

"Well then you do it!" Orihme said, exasperated.

Grimmjow took the bottle and smirked mischievously, "It's gonna be a long night, princess."


End file.
